


Cuddles

by happygowriting



Series: Ducky (Dayton White x Bucky Barnes) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Logan Lucky, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Cuddles, Cute, Feels, Fluffy, M/M, dayton white - Freeform, dayton white/bucky barnes, ducky - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: follow me on tumblr!
Relationships: Dayton White x Bucky Barnes, James "Bucky" Barnes/Dayton White
Series: Ducky (Dayton White x Bucky Barnes) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207259





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

“You cuddled me last night.” Bucky said, pouting. “It’s my turn to cuddle you.”

Dayton wrapped his arms around Bucky, trying to tug him over to the bed. “But I like cuddling you. Having your head on my chest is so nice. I like falling asleep holding you close like that.”

“But I want  _ your _ head on  _ my  _ chest tonight. It’s my turn anyway.”

Dayton nuzzles his neck, pressing soft kisses into the skin. “Come on baby, let me cuddle you and hold you close. You love it so much, you know you do.”

Bucky turns in his arms, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing along his jaw softly.

“Let me cuddle you tonight and hold you close. Let me keep you safe.” Bucky says softly. “Let me hold you so you can hear my heartbeat as you sleep. Let me hold you tucked into my arms, close, knowing that when we wake up we’ll be there together.”

Dayton melts a bit at Bucky’s words, they were sweet in ways that almost gave Dayton a cavity. “Okay baby, let’s go to bed.”

Bucky smiles in triumph and leads him to the bedroom, laying down and bringing Dayton with him. He pulls his head onto his chest and wraps his arms around him, holding him tightly.

They had this argument every night - the one about who was going to cuddle who- but Bucky didn’t win often. He closes his eyes, a smile on his face, his arms wrapped around Dayton, holding him tight as he falls asleep.


End file.
